


Love, War and Brotherhood

by FeraNelia



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brother quarrels, Brotherly Affection, M/M, Oak Twins AU, Red/Green as side ship, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3362555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeraNelia/pseuds/FeraNelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Oak twins had always been a tight package, but when Green started pushing his brother away whenever Red was around, it left Gary in rather confusing spot. Was his brother sick or something? Tumblr drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love, War and Brotherhood

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Green Oak, Gary Oak; 86 - Seeing Red. Because implications. Go nuts."

It started around age of ten.

Gary had never thought of him and Green as exactly _inseparable_ , but there had rarely been times they had spent apart. Maybe it was mainly because of the twin status like most of people assumed, but nevertheless Gary’d rather point at the fact there had never really been _someone else_. Someone else they’d rather spend time with than each other. Whether it had been fighting or adventuring around nearby forest and making Daisy go mad with worry, they had shared those moments together.

Thus Gary found himself, for once in his life, quite confused when Green started to tell him go away. Not every moment of the day for all fortunate, but every time Red was around.

Ah, of course. Red. The kid next door.

While it would take quite few years for Gary to truly understand what was going on behind Green’s odd behavior, at the time he was often left wondering why Green never wanted him to play with them anymore. Gary especially found it rather odd since there hadn’t been any problems with playing as a trio before, but the more Red had started visiting the more Green had had his eyes on him.

Hence at the age of ten Gary felt rather frustrated when Green once again told him to leave them alone on a warm summer day. “Why can’t I play with you?” Gary huffed and crossed his arms, glaring at his twin brother next to Red. 

“Because you’re not invited. Go bug gramps or something”, Green snarled back with irritation for Gary had sneaked to follow them to the woods’ sideline, even when Green had already told him to stay away. The situation was sometimes resolved by Gary stomping away, or by Red who’d invite Gary with them despite Green’s protests.

Gary had always liked Red, who brought contrast to his twin’s loud nature (not to mention excellent partner in crime against Green), and by judging the behaviour of the other, Red didn’t mind having Gary around either. So why was Green shooing him away at every chance he got?

Around the age of thirteen Gary found himself at his limit after being kicked out of their shared bedroom during a sleepover. And not once, nor even twice, but the fight ensued every time Green had asked Red to stay overnight, resulting in the most heated clashes between the twins the house had seen for years. Red had been already on his way to the couch, but Green’s refusal to hand this round over eventually left Gary on a mattress in Daisy’s room. (And with a furious plan to bury Green’s bike six feet under the next day, alright.)

If Green wanted to have Red to himself, fine, but their bedroom was not part of the bargain.

For all fortunate Red however somehow possessed magical powers over the ever stubborn Green that convinced the twin to give up on the fight most of the times, and allowing Gary to sleep in the same room. Sharing the bed was the line Green drew between them - and not that Gary had any craving to do so - what resulted in the other two taking over the floor while Gary was cornered to his own bed on the side. Not bad, especially when he had full view on the scene before him, emerald eyes catching every laugh, every move and every tiny blush spread on his twin’s face - something rather odd for a cool summer night.

Was Green sick or something? 

But even through his bitterness over Green’s pushy behaviour around Red, Gary couldn’t help but notice how much the other two got along, how much they enjoyed each other’s company and entered their own little world. It was different from the tight bond he and Green had, something entirely different Gary could not lay his finger on. And it made a part within him restless.

But not like Gary had been jealous - _no_ , absolutely not, _what a ridiculous **absurd** idea_. And if he did, then towards who?

By the age of fifteen Gary finally started seeing light in the situation. Returning early from a library he had expected to come back to empty house, as Daisy and professor Oak had took a trip to Saffron and Green had mentioned spending the day down town. What he had not expected was to find his brother in their room, on the bed with Red’s tongue down his throat.

And suddenly all the pieces clicked together.

He had been quickly found out for standing open in the doorway, Red greeting him cheerfully while Green had frozen mouth open, blush rising on his face simultaneously with the smug smirk up on Gary’s face.

Ah, so it all made sense now. What kind of genius could Gary call himself if he hadn’t even realised it sooner; the blushes, Green’s behaviour and the constant effort of trying to rule Gary out of their world, the answer had been clear before him through the years.

_‘Gary, you blind psyduck.’_

And with the scenery of his flustered brother under Red, he surely was going to enjoy the fullest of this new observation. Thank you Arceus for your blessing!

“Oh, sorry, didn’t know the tasting hour was still on. I’d have some sugar with that sour tho”, Gary smiled at Red and gave a small wave at the duo sprawled on the bed - before quickly retreating to the stairs in order to avoid the pillow Green had thrown at him.

Cackling heartily he almost danced down to kitchen, torn between mischievous joy and a peace of mind for finally being on the map with things. Mind already plotting countless jabs to throw at Green later, Gary sat on the counter with a smile still plastered on his face and wondering just for how far he could go with this new information at hand.

Of course Gary loved his brother, very much so, but it didn’t rule out some payback for all the distress Green had caused him over the years with the matter. Oh, indeed, Gary was going to have fun the next three days - well, make it four. He was still quite bitter of nights at Daisy’s floor after all.

But to all fairness in the end, Green managed to get a payback of his own few years later when Red brought his younger, quite energetic and rather cute cousin for a visit to Oak household…

All was fair in love, war and brotherhood.

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't resist to bring in my favourite twins and their eternal quarrels~


End file.
